Être un jouet cassé
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'un jouet cassé ? Être un jouet cassé, c'est avoir peur du noir et des fantômes. C'est craindre d'être abimé un peu plus, écorché par celui qui nous possède. C'est aussi être une poupée remplie de néant, une marionnette dont les ficelles ont été coupées avec des ciseaux rouillés...[Forum de tous les périls]


Voici un nouveau **Wanted du Forum de tous les périls** ! Le but du jeu est de promouvoir les personnages oubliés du One Piece en choisissant une table de thèmes et un personnage. **Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.** J'avais initialement le choix entre "Mon allié inattendu" et "Mon jouet cassé" tout deux donnés par la fantastique **Illheart**! Chers lecteurs, vous entendez souvent cela mais c'est pour une bonne raison : **une review fait toujours plaisir.** Vous allez lire cet OS en une dizaine de minutes alors que j'aurais pris quelques heures à l'écrire, le paufiner et le corriger. Prendre quelques minutes en contrepartie pour donner son avis est un moindre mal, n'est ce pas ?

 **Disclamer : Rien de m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Elle adorait les entendre hurler. Sans arrêts, de jour comme de nuit, elle ne pouvait se passer de cette enivrante mélodie. Ils commençaient tous par la supplier, en crachant leurs poumons sur la table. Puis la douleur devenait si intense qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à aligner une pensée cohérente, ils se contentaient alors de crier à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Hum...c'était un spectacle dont elle ne cessait de se délecter.

Elle adorait les voir saigner. Son coeur s'accélérait brusquement lorsque les chairs étaient mises à nu par son fouet et que liquide écarlate perlait des plaies. Ces striures lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleurs, qui se transformaient en brasier incandescent quand ses prisonniers s'effondraient de fatigue. Ils étaient à sa merci, faibles et sans défenses, ils étaient impuissants face à la force de ses coups.

Hum...c'était jouissif.

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était de voir ces porcs bander devant son corps sculpté comme ceux des plus belles déesses. Quoi de plus asservissent que de désirer avec ardeur la source de tous nos maux ? Elle touchait du bout des doigts l'humiliation ressentie par ces vermines, rêvant de la saisir pour la garder au près d'elle comme un trésor maudit.

Aujourd'hui le directeur Magellan lui avait confié une mission, torturé un petit nouveau pour lui soutirer des informations sur son équipage. Alors comme à chaque fois, elle avait demandé à Domino de l'emmener jusqu'à sa salle de jeu. Elle avait attaché le brun à sa table avec des liens en cuir, pris ses outils et elle s'était mise avec plaisir au travail.

Sadi devait l'avouer, c'était un coriace. Le genre d'homme dont le coeur était taillé dans la pierre et qui ne clignait pas des yeux quand on lui arrachait les ongles. Ces types avaient le don de la mettre en rogne...

Pour s'échauffer, la gardienne d'Impel Down avait débuté par les grands classiques, les valeurs sûres comme on disait dans le métier. Elle s'amusa donc à déchiqueter avec violence, à strier langoureusement et à empoisonner tendrement. C'était une danse dangereuse et envoutante, comme une transe dans laquelle elle se plongeait pleinement. Un spectacle qui aurait du être bref et grandiose. Mais c'était un coriace.

Sadi arrêta de jouer quand la masse sanglantes qui gisait devant elle n'avait toujours pas lâché une plainte au bout d'une heure. Le pirate avait réussit à la pousser à bout.

Le plaisir, qui jusqu'à lors montait en elle par vagues, prit subitement fin. La rouquine lâcha toutes les lames qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite et laissa choir son précieux fouet. Sans un regard pour l'incarcéré, elle se tourna vers le mur. C'était sur ce dernier que chacun de ses joujoux étaient suspendus, rangés et propres. Avec ironie, les prisonniers qui étaient passés entre ses mains l'appelaient le mur des lamentations. D'une main ferme mais sensuelle, la jeune femme se saisit du plus précieux outil de sa collection, celui qu'elle réservait pour les grandes occasions.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups bien placés et de quelques mouvement de poignets pour que le mécréant ne lui cède ses premiers cris. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour que les larmes de douleur ne tracent leurs sillons dans la peau déjà rougeâtre. Et il ne fallut pas une heure pour que l'homme ne lui offre les secrets de l'univers en échange de la paix. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Parce qu'il l'avait énervé.

À présent, Sadi observait sa création. L'amas de chairs et de plaies béantes s'étalait à ses pieds sur le sol du donjon, à peine humain. On ne pouvait même plus différencier une jambe d'un bras et une main d'un pieds. Pourtant il était encore vivant. "Quoique plus pour longtemps" pensa la rousse en remarquant le globe oculaire qui roulait sur la pierre. Non...L'humain était déjà mort, il ne restait plus qu'un corps vide. Ce n'était plus qu'un jouet cassé.

Sadi se détourna de son oeuvre et entreprit de nettoyer ses engins ainsi que de se débarbouiller. Le chiffon qu'elle utilisa se teinta de l'agréable couleur, celle du feu et du sang, celle de la violence et de la peur. Un sourire lascif s'étira sur ses lèvres roses et un rire resta piégé dans sa gorge.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un détail.

Ses mains tremblaient. Ce n'était pas le contre-coup de l'excitation perverse qui la saisissait habituellement à chaque fois qu'elle dominait un être humain. Ce n'était pas non plus le résultat d'un orgasme qu'elle aurait eu avec un de ses partenaires. C'était autre chose, une réminiscence d'un passé qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier, un fantôme qu'elle avait exorcisé il y'a des années.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-elle encore ?

Une fois de plus, ses yeux retournèrent vers le prochain cadavre qui irait nourrir les monstres marins qui encerclaient la prison. La gardienne s'accroupit près du corps, ses mains trempant dans le sang tiède. De sa main droite, elle le retourna, et de l'autre, elle souleva une des paupières.

Son unique oeil était vide.

Il n'y avait que le néant, comme dans son coeur il y'avait des années de cela. L'homme était inexpressif, comme quand _il_ la touchait avec _ses_ mains calleuses et moites. Une grimace de peur était éternellement figée sur les traits du pirate, comme quand _ses_ yeux se remplissaient de rage et que _ses_ mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux roux.

 _"Dis-moi, est ce que tu aimes ?"_

Elle s'éloigna brusquement, ses poings si serrés que les veines ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Elle ne tremblait pas. Elle était Sadi-chan, la plus grande tortionnaire de Grand Line. Elle n'avait pas peur. C'étaient les vermines qui la craignaient, faisant dans leur froc quand ils entendaient son nom scandé avec terreur par un autre prisonnier. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

 _"Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"_

La gardienne se redressa lentement sur ses talons hauts sans un regard de plus vers son travail achevé. Récupérant ses lames et son fouet, elle quitta sa salle de torture préférée et ordonna au premier garde sur son chemin d'appeler l'équipe de nettoyage.

Elle ne se retourna jamais et n'affronta pas le fantôme qui s'était faufilé sur son territoire, dans son antre de terreur. Elle ne lui accorda plus aucune attention, ni à lui ni à la vérité qu'il détenait et qu'elle se démenait à ignorer. Une vérité qu'elle camouflait, avec son sadisme et son plaisir de dominer, pour ne pas avoir à l'admettre.

Elle n'était qu'un jouet cassé.


End file.
